


Loveholics-Muscle Spasms

by IchigoSato



Series: LoveHolics/恋中病症 [1]
Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-30 06:43:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6413161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IchigoSato/pseuds/IchigoSato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-全家桶背景三视角分线叙事<br/>-所有人物关系文中会有交代<br/>-Loveholics系列3个分节 Muscle Spasms/Dental Ulcer/未定</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Muscle Spasms 1/2

**Author's Note:**

> Suggested BGM-Dollar Days-David Bowie

1

“所以我请掉攒了两年的大假越洋飞回来陪你就为了看你坐在这里看录影带？”  
大仓忠义从厨房走出来，把一个洗好的苹果端正放在盘着腿的丸山隆平头上，“那，不吃饭，吃个水果可以吧。”  
丸山不说话，纹丝不动地顶着那个苹果，呆看着电视画面。 

画面里那个白皮吃得香喷喷。

“你三天没吃饭了，班也不去上，现在是打算成佛？”

没有声音回应大仓，他靠到沙发上跷起腿，哗啦啦翻茶几边的杂志。一本，一本，再一本。气不打一处来的大仓把杂志都摔回茶几上。  
“横山裕横山裕，到处都是横山裕！都分手了这种东西留着过年吗？”抄起一叠就往厨房走去，“扔了干净。” 

“不要。”  
“什么？”

“我说不要，kura，不要。”丸山终于发出声音，久未说话的喉咙像是被什么卡住一样嘶哑尖锐，短短几个字的音调起伏不定。

终是没狠下心，大仓把杂志画报塞回了原来的位置。

“你乖乖吃个苹果吧，你吃了我就不扔。”

丸山果然很听话地将头顶的苹果拿下来，咬了一口。几天没吃东西，苹果的齿印上沾染了少许血液。

看来牙龈都肿了。大仓心想。

 

作为丸山十多年的老友，他从没见过丸山这样。他们从国中开始共校，高中，大学，直到大仓去国外深造，工作定居，丸山留在国内做了医生。

每次被甩，丸山都能飞快振作，快到让人误会他根本就没喜欢过对方，只是出于他温柔的本性无法拒绝，而更努力去回应了对方的好。 

丸山是个什么都很在乎但不知道如何去在乎的人。这是大仓的结论。

 

半夜，大仓被卧室里的动静惊醒。他连忙掀开被子冲进房间，丸山已经抱着腿掉在地上缩成一团来回翻滚。

“maru？maru？”大仓按住他，丸山咬紧牙齿压制痛苦的呻吟，眉毛已经拧成了一团，还调整肌肉咧开一个难看至极的笑容给大仓。

“tacchon，好疼…” 

费了点力把丸山抱上床，大仓立刻扳直他的左腿，一只手掰住足弓向脚背方向按压，一只手轻轻拍打腓肠肌进行放松。

疼痛并未立刻缓解，丸山疼得在床上翻动，大仓只好跪上床将他的脚架在自己大腿上，用下腹顶住脚掌固定，空出的那只手紧紧握住丸山微汗的掌心。

像是摸到令人安心的物件，丸山渐渐平静下来。呼吸一次次均匀，平缓，陷入了睡眠。

 

大仓看着丸山的睡颜，和几年前一样几乎没什么变化。丸山睡得沉，少有眼动，睫毛安静覆盖在卧蚕上，因为疼痛，额头上有细碎的汗水，一些额发黏在鬓角。几天前接到丸山的电话时也是这样，难得因为调班轻松下来，好好去吃顿饭，却在家庭餐馆接到了越洋电话。

丸山的名字在屏幕上闪动，那边应该正是半夜，大仓想，该不会是有什么急事。

 

“tacchon，好疼…”

 

接通电话听到的便是这梦呓一样的内容。大仓忠义被吓得不轻，不管不顾地跑回家匆忙取了行李赶最近的航班回了日本。

 

 

2 

怕后半夜再出状况，大仓预备在卧室地板将就一下。找了一圈没翻到丸山家的铺盖收在哪儿，只好卷着沙发上的被子，半垫半盖挨着床边睡下。

丸山醒得很早，下床时一脚便踩中了什么软绵绵的东西。

 

“咳咳…丸山隆平你谋杀么…”大仓整个人以腹部为轴心弹了起来，猛咳一阵变成了干呕。丸山呆呆地坐在床边，想了半天还是伸出手去抚了抚大仓的背。

“那个，对不起。你怎么睡到这边来了。”

“客厅有点冷。”

丸山又恢复了沉默，站起来向外走去。

“喂，你这么踩我一脚对不起就没了？”

丸山回过头，迷蒙不清地看着大仓。

 

 

“别拿这副无辜的样子对着我，陪我吃早餐，吃完原谅你。”不枉相识十七载，大仓把丸山不愿给人添麻烦的性格吃得死死的。

丸山隆平同幼稚园的小朋友一样乖乖坐在桌前，两手在膝盖上摆好，双眼无神地瞪着面前的碗碟。厨房里是忙得乒乒乓乓的大仓忠义。跟大学的时候反了过来，大仓握着铁锅柄哑然失笑。

橙汁，水波蛋，沙拉，帕尼尼，陆陆续续摆上餐桌。大学时候大仓与丸山合租在1K大的旧公寓，冬天没有暖气，大仓总是偷懒缩在被炉里撒着娇。

“maru，做点热乎乎的东西来吃吧好冷啊。”

穷学生哪能有什么美食要求，不过是在超市拣主妇们抢剩下的打折鱼肉、蔬菜，丸山会做的菜不多，大仓更是无从下手，丸山总说冬季的kura会现出妖怪的原型——一颗生长在被炉里的蘑菇精，没有自己大概早就饿死了。说着，却还是进厨房忙碌起来，等大仓都要昏昏睡去时就能捧出一锅子的粕汁放在桌上。闻到香味大仓立刻法力回复变回人类，一骨碌从被炉里钻出来大快朵颐。

在大仓的记忆里，和丸山在一起的冬天长久地弥漫着酒粕的香味。

 

“实在不擅长和食，吃这个吧？”

话虽这么说,桌上的餐点显得相当专业。

“kura你什么时候学会的做这些？我记得以前…”丸山显然很是惊喜。

“不学的话，没你在，蘑菇精早一百年饿死在美国了。”

 

丸山在大仓的陪伴下去工作的医院办理了长假。这段时间日本的天气在冬季已算相当不错，两人默契地避开了公共交通，选了一条穿过附近公园的步行道路。大概是吃了美味的早餐，丸山的精神和心情都不错，双手插在大衣口袋里，走路姿势都挺拔了许多。

“不介意的话，说说你和那位横山的事？”大仓一直在找说这话的时机。

“也没有什么，上次说过，是和平分手。我们不合适。”一句话就被丸山堵了回去。

大仓很无奈。两人再没什么对话，一路默默往家的方向走去。阳光穿透高大乔木的缝隙，星星点点洒落在丸山隆平微卷的头发上，有阵子没去理发，作为一名医生是有些过长了。大仓走在丸山身后，目光落在随步伐轻快跳动的发卷。

“我们回家吧，”大仓说，“回家我给你剪头发。”

 

“去照镜子了哟。”丸山向浴室走去。

身后的大仓忠义手里抓着剪刀，站在一地报纸和碎发间，一脸生无可恋地静待被丸山宰掉的命运。

果然浴室里很久都没发出声音，大仓忐忑地走过去，丸山却突然从门里探出头来，“还可以哦，tacchon，这样也很可爱呢。”门框旁边那颗头顶着中分的小碎发，两侧的刘海都还不及耳朵，在额头附近怎么样也无法服帖，后颈发际线的头发剪得像狗啃一样颇具印象派风格。

“有点乱…”大仓彷徨着是否要去抚平翘起的几撮头发。

没等他伸出手丸山便转回了盥洗台前，把手淋湿，仔细在前发上压了又压，“抹点水就好了。”

 

大仓脑海中像影片一样播放着第一次给丸山剪头发的情形，手法熟练地给椅子上的丸山围上床单，再套上挖了洞的报纸。

“kura现在好像什么都会了。”

“嗯。不然在国外一个人怎么活下去。”

“你不是蘑菇精吗？”

“蘑菇精也会长——头别动。”大仓顺手捏住丸山乱晃的脖子。

好烫。立刻松开。

明明只是普通的体温。

热度好像传递到脸上一样，大仓的眼睛都有些睁不开，还好是站在丸山身后，并不会被看到。他稳了稳自己拿剪刀的手，娴熟地用梳子理出过长的头发，一刀下去，细软的黑色头发扑簌簌顺着床单滑落到报纸上。大仓绕到丸山的左边，又去到右边，地板上的报纸里渐渐出现了越来越多的黑发。

“眼睛闭起来，给你剪前发。”

丸山隆平闭上眼睛的时候，看起来和睡着了没什么两样。没有平日里的闹腾，也没有独处时的窘迫。眼角的痣是悲观嘴角的痣是欢乐，大概他是秉承了这两项天赋而生活在人世间，幸福又痛苦。大仓无法自制地，一点点靠近自带弧度的嘴唇，丸山的鼻息浅浅地扫到他的上唇。

 

“tacchon。”

丸山轻轻喊了他一声，并没有张开眼睛。

 

tbc.


	2. Muscle Spasms 3

“我很想他。”

大仓直起了身子。 

 

“他已经不喜欢我了，之前那些媒体…我也给他的工作带去了很不好的影响。”

 

“上个月狗仔来医院拍我，保安去阻拦，因为推搡导致一名病人摔倒。我被院长批评了，心情不好，喝醉后和他发了脾气。”

 

“第二天下班回来，裕chin的东西都不见了。”

丸山始终闭着眼睛，隔很长时间才说一句。说话花光了他所有的力气，要在句号之后深吸一口，才能保证自己不因窒息而倒下。

“到现在我也没联系过他。”

 

“他的推，脸书，每天都在看。工作什么的，还和我们在一起的时候一样。”

“一点也没变化啊。可能和我在一起，也不是真的需要我。”

 

“我不会去找他了，可我还是想他。”

“tacchon，我好想他。”

 

每说一句，丸山的头都更向下低一些。低到快埋进身体里。

此刻大仓离他那么近，近到丸山的头已经抵在大仓身上。大仓看着面前的人因为痛苦而缩紧的双肩，他的身体还能感受到对方的颤抖。

是哭了吗。

 

大仓退后了一步，半蹲下来，双手握住了丸山的肩。

“kura，对不起，不应该让你负担这些情绪。浪费了你的假期。真的对不起。”

自带弧度的嘴巴最终瘪了下去。丸山努力调动着全脸肌肉也挤不出任何近似于笑的表情。

 

“maru，”大仓扯掉丸山套着的报纸，解开床单，“头发剪好了。”

“从现在开始，我们一起过新的生活。”

 

丸山的状态渐渐一天天好起来，当然还是经常会在清晨蒙蒙眬眬起床时一脚踩中大仓，有时候是肚子，有时候是胸，很偶尔也踩到过他引以为豪的脸和某个不该踩的部位。不知道是倾述，还是陪伴起了作用。没关系，不管是什么，至少丸山确实在好转。难得的大假期，没有旅游没有出行，两个人像是过上了悠闲版的学生生活。早期晨跑，然后吃早餐，一起在家看书听广播，午饭后出去散步，逛逛有趣的店或是喝咖啡。不过，照顾人的顺序似乎反了过来。

晚饭过后，大仓照例收拾碗筷，身后的电视开得有些大声。

“maru，电视关轻点吧？”并没有人回应他。大概是电视声和水流声盖过去了吧，大仓洗好餐具收拾完水槽才转过身准备去调音量。

沙发上没有人。起居室什么都没有，阳台开着，没有人。电视里的搞笑艺人正对着无人的沙发不停鼓噪，笑声在大仓脑海中放大到几乎振聋发聩的程度。

“maru！”打开卧室，没有人。

“maru你在家吗？”浴室也没有。

“maru！”只有大仓自己的声音在空荡荡的公寓里回响。大仓慌张地掏出手机，手上的水还没擦干，指纹开不了锁，密码也点不中，费了半天劲终于拨出了号码。

电话铃在沙发上响了起来。

窗外起了冷风，阳台上的纱帘若有似无地飘进了起居室的门，冬季特有的绀色夜空此时透着让人警醒的意味。他抓起大衣匆匆跑向玄关，背脊冰凉，抓住把手的那一刹那他甚至错觉金属把手也比他的手指温暖。

走廊上是被突如其来打开的门吓住的丸山隆平。

“okura？”

大仓伸手抵住了门，他不想承认此刻自己的腿被抽走了所有力气，放开手大概就会直接滑坐到地板上。

“你跑哪儿去了！”大仓愠怒的声音藏着隐秘的颤抖。

“那个，我把那些杂志画报，打包拿去下面分类站了。”丸山露出了微微窘迫的神情，“有点冷，kura让我先进去吧。”

大仓回头顺着丸山的目光看过去，果然，茶几侧面的报纸栏里空空如也，一张纸也没剩下。他长舒了一口气，甚至感觉到内心深处一丝隐隐的欣喜。

那天晚上丸山隆平又犯了小腿痉挛。大仓就睡在他床边，在他发出初期不适的闷哼时便已稍转醒，丸山发出痛呼的一刻大仓清醒地上床压住他的脚掌进行拉伸，照例空出一只手抓紧丸山在睡梦中无助地伸出的手，在他醒来之前就平息他的痛苦。这样快速的反应和处理恐怕只有与丸山同居多年的自己才能做到，大仓苦笑，左腿肌肉筋挛是丸山隆平的老毛病，而自己处理起来也已经是个熟门熟路的“老医生”。本以为人近中年，不再像青年时期需要生长，或者有大量的体力消耗，便不会再犯，大仓忠义突然甩了甩头发。

那个横山裕，他可曾好好照顾过丸山这个病根？

大仓想把这个想法甩出脑袋去。。

 

时序进入深冬，天气越来越冷了。丸山认为睡地板对腰不好，执意要给大仓添置一张折叠床。而大仓在美国想被炉可是想了很多年，“想要被炉”的念头，丝毫不比他当年在丸山面前撒娇的本领差。可是公寓有暖气，也有空调，并不需要被炉，丸山并不能理解他的执念。

“床和被炉，只能选一样。”丸山正色道。

“那就不能两个一起么，我来付钱！”

“这不是钱的问题，家里会摆不下的。”丸山坚持。

“小气。”

“都说了不是钱的事情呀。”丸山有点急了，放下筷子拖着大仓在房子里打转，“你看这里，这里，放了被炉就摆不下床了，不买床，okura要继续睡地板吗？”

“买被炉，我不要床。”

丸山像是要哄中年大仓一样放缓了语气，“kura你这样总是睡地板也不是办法。我们还是买张床吧？”

“No.我拒绝。”大仓忠义甩开丸山坐回餐桌前，往嘴里猛地扒进一大口米饭，仰着脸开始对卧室门口的丸山放大招，“我想要被炉嘛maru我们买被炉吧好不好。”眼神看起来气鼓鼓的，脸颊鼓鼓的，声音也是鼓鼓的，含混不清，分明就是曾几何时缩在旧公寓被炉下面求投喂的青年。

这招永远奏效。

 

大仓忠义选了一个风和日丽的周日下午去中古店，临出门前一本正经地关照丸山记得把起居室打扫干净，迎接他和被炉到家庆祝。他要挑一个旧旧的被炉，最好还是带着淡淡酒糟味的那种。

“maru我回来咯！”大仓谢过帮忙搬运的工人，掏出钥匙打开了门，急急地把手上一袋子的酒放在地上。

太阳已经西沉，玄关和起居室都没有开灯，明暗的变化让他一下看不清室内。丸山没有像往常那样模仿各种艺人的声音大喊着“你回来了”。

家里没有人吗？大仓在玄关换好了鞋子，抬头看见一个黑影缩在沙发上一动不动。这时他的眼睛才适应了黑暗，那个影子是丸山。大仓没敢开灯，直觉告诉他一定出事了。

他没有叫丸山的名字，只是轻声走过去，打开了沙发边昏黄的落地灯。

淡淡阴影里的丸山像受到惊吓的刺猬缩成了一团，抱着自己的腿，额头抵在膝盖上，无声地哭泣。肩膀因为艰难的换气大幅颤动，短短的指甲狠狠地攥进了手心，他在努力地不发出声音。

 

那指甲也攥在了大仓忠义心里。

 

tbc.


	3. Muscle Spasms 4

丸山竭力克制着快要崩溃的呜咽。大仓静静站在一旁，看着自己光着的脚，在青褐色的地板上，在暖黄色的灯光里毫无实感，快要化开了。

 

“你回来了？”发现了地板上那双脚，丸山慌乱地用手抹了抹脸抬起头，“还没吃饭吧？我刚才听24H的广播太感人就哭了，三十岁了还哭真是有点丢脸。”

丸山隆平从沙发上起身绕开了大仓忠义，去打开了客厅的灯。大仓看向他，对方却刻意避开了自己的目光。

“还没吃饭吧，一定饿了，我做了饭，再弄两个小菜就可以吃了。”丸山自顾自说着，开了灯忙碌起来，收了大仓的鞋子又把玄关一袋子酒拎进屋子，转头就钻进厨房躲在了流理台后面。

大仓决定陪他演下去。

 

“maru等一下，我去把被炉搬进来，就在门外了。”

 

 

被炉摆好，插上了电。大仓把脚塞进被子里，惬意地长舒了一口气。他满意自己挑被炉的眼光，桌子还是过去那样烤久了的老橡木，被子也是没变的灰蓝色，虽然少了些酒粕味，没关系，他想，这个冬天还能再多吃几次粕汁。

大仓看着，丸山从流理台后探出头，看了看自己，露出一个熟悉的笑容。

是粕汁，他闻到了熟悉的香味，还有煮鸡肉的味道。

丸山摆上小菜，端着一锅热气腾腾粕汁放到了桌上，揭开盖子的瞬间蒸气氤氲。大仓的视野变得朦胧不真切起来，蒸气的后面居然还是十年前的丸山，第一次做粕汁时，手忙脚乱地折腾了一厨房，随便抓了抹布包起锅子急着端出来，哪想到抹布是干的还特别薄，把自己烫了个半死，丢炸弹一样离桌子一大截就扔下锅子，狠命拿手搓自己耳朵。

 

“要开盖子了咯！kura快起来！我要打开盖子了！”

“什么嘛到底行不行啊你？”大仓昏昏欲睡，顶着鸟窝样的头发坐起来，眼睛还惺忪着，看着面前跃跃欲试的丸山，抓了抓头发，“你做了什么啊一股酒味儿。”

“粕汁哦！是粕汁，我小时候在老家经常吃的。昨天特地打电话给妈妈问了做法。”

大仓垮着一张脸摆明了一副“你在逗我”的表情，跟丸山隆平同校七年，从没听说他会做料理，何况还是他国中就离开的“地元美食”。

“假装期待一下都不行吗，”丸山眯起眼睛笑起来，双手在胸前合十摆出拜托的动作，“准备要开盖子咯，一——二——”

“Pang！”大仓抢先揭开了锅盖。

被抢了台词还打乱了节奏，丸山一下不知道该作何反应，还呆呆愣在那里，左手捏着抹布右手保持着预备的动作，面部表情整一个搞不清状况，搞笑似乎是冷场了呢。

“你是傻吗哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”大仓笑得抓着锅盖倒回了地板，一如往常的笑点奇低，笑声鬼畜，丸山也被逗得笑了起来。

“okura别笑了，汤都洒出来了。”丸山舀了一点在小碟子里，低头吹了吹递到大仓面前，“尝尝看？”

大仓止住笑从地板上爬起来，乖乖地凑上去喝了一大口，刚才玩弄了丸山，他觉得有必要给个甜枣。

“怎样怎样？”

面前的人像只偷吃被抓了现行的狸猫一样，跪坐在地板上，身体小心翼翼地俯过来凝视着自己，眼神忐忑，手上还拿着那个喝了一口的味碟。

“嗯……”沉吟片刻。

“很难喝是么，”丸山失望地坐在了地上，垂头丧气拿来锅盖打算把锅子端回厨房，“不好意思啊…”

“好喝！”大仓抬头盯住丸山茶色的眼睛，看着那人沮丧的脸孔笑了起来，“好喝，真的好喝，maru自己尝尝看。”

丸山将信将疑地抿了一小口味碟里剩下的汤汁，紧张的神色缓缓地舒展开来，放下味碟，重新盛了一碗递给大仓。展开的容颜眉眼温柔，在柔软的白色蒸气中沾上了潮湿，大仓想，自己只喝了一口，居然有点微醺。

 

“大仓？”丸山递过来的碗停在空中，大仓意识到自己刚才是发呆了，赶忙把碗接过来，“好久没尝过maru的粕汁啦。这样的美味在美国可是一到冬天就要想。”

“我也很久没做过了，一直一个人，就不大想动手。”突如其来的夸奖让丸山害羞地摸了摸后颈。

“喝酒吗？”大仓兴致勃勃地翻起塑料袋，“有啤酒、烧酒，我还买了香槟，这个可以明天喝。”没等丸山回答，他拎出一瓶啤酒摆在桌上，跑去厨房拿了两个杯子。

 

tbc.


	4. Muscle Spasms 5

“上次跟你喝酒是什么时候。”大仓给丸山倒上酒。

“你念完书毕业回来，”丸山拿起杯子向大仓示意了一下，“我还以为你会回来工作呢，结果马不停蹄又奔回美国。”

大仓仰头灌下一大口酒，“啊——好爽！就是要在被炉里喝啤酒啊！”

“干嘛不回来，我说你，”丸山不甘示弱似的一口气喝完了一杯，“美国女人这么漂亮吗，都不愿意走了。”

“是很漂亮啊，我回来干什么啊，无牵无挂的。回来看你吗？”

“okura不在我一个人很寂寞啊。”

“谁要看你这样三十多岁的大叔啊，”大仓夹起一个竹轮囫囵送入嘴里，一下被里面包裹着的汤汁烫到，“啊啊啊——好烫好烫！”一边发出含混不清的声音一边咻咻地吸着气，左手在嘴前拼命地扇着，却怎么都不肯把嘴张大，两腮满满地包裹着食物像只越冬的仓鼠——大概怕一张嘴，鸡肉豆腐包鱼糕竹轮他们都会哗啦啦掉出来吧。

丸山大笑起来把纸巾递给好不容易才咽下食物的大仓，“吃这么烫会烫伤的，你别急啊没人和你抢。”

“嗯嗯，”大仓一边点头一边还往自己碗里夹了几筷子，“maru做的粕汁还和以前一样呢”

 

大仓吃得风生水起，头几乎都埋进汤碗里去，余光却还瞥着丸山。只见对面那个人又自顾满上了一杯酒，面前的一碗粕汁几乎是没动过，桌上的菜大多消灭在自己这半边，一瓶酒倒眼见着见了底。也好，喝个痛快，大仓想。

“除了见maru我回来真的没什么事做。”他又开了一瓶新的摆上桌，“没亲人和别的朋友了，回来工作也是一个人。”

“okura不想见我吗？你可是我最重要的亲友啊…”丸山晃了晃身子，露出以前那种委屈脸，大仓虽然年纪比丸山稍小，做事却缜密认真，时常不得不板起面孔教训状况外的丸山，每每这时丸山就要瘪着爱心嘴，在下巴鼓起一个小核桃，再把原本细长的眼尾向下耷一耷，上眼睑便挤出一个小小的弯折，可怜巴巴地上目线望着大仓，此刻再加上因酒精泛起的酡红。

这太犯规，大仓冷不丁又甩了甩头，如果你不是这么可爱的话。

也许我能回来。

 

“什么啊，倒是你，以前就那么容易抽筋，都三十岁了，一点长进都没有啊！”大仓跳过话题，在桌下打闹着去踹丸山的腿。

“我觉得好了很多啊，你刚回来那几天还犯过一次，但这个冬天就再没有了。”丸山仔细检索着着大脑里近期半夜醒来的记录。看起来他对夜半腓肠肌痉挛这件事已经没什么印象了。 

 

大学时，如果让大仓忠义评选人生中最放松场合，与丸山喝酒大概会毫无疑问地当选。大概只有那个喝多了酒脸颊红彤彤的丸山隆平才能让自己放下紧绷的外壳去做一个随意的人。丸山好酒，酒量倒是平平，和自己对饮不出三巡就要因醉暴露出爱撒娇的本性，才不是那个不愿意麻烦别人却处处为他人着想的好脾气丸山医生。

今夜的丸山还和那时一样，大仓却早已不复当初单纯的少年心境。

 

“tacchon～再一杯！”丸山兴奋地正坐起来，将杯子伸到大仓面前，看得出来有些行动迟缓。

大仓把杯子从他手中收走，随手收拾了几样餐具拿进厨房扔在水槽里，他把餐具接上水泡起来，回过头看着倒在桌上枕着自己手臂的丸山。

“你就是，不回来，tachhon留我一个在这里，不回来，好寂寞啊。”还在叽里咕噜地说着醉话

“maru，”大仓把丸山的手臂架上自己的脖子打算先扶他上床，“你喝醉了。”

“不要啊我还没喝完，这不是，才，下午，tacchon，唱卡拉OK吧！”醉得满嘴跑火车的丸山说到兴奋处想扑到大仓身上，结果一个趔趄差点没扑到地上。大仓眼疾手快一把搂住他的腰将他捞起来，这个生疏的怀抱，等待了太多年，大仓的手甚至神经质地颤抖起来，脚步虚浮，却把丸山搂得更紧了些。

 

大仓掀开被子放下丸山，又替他除去拖鞋与居家衫，细细掖好被角，俯身端详了一会儿丸山的睡颜，这人可真是，随时都不设防备的样子，这样亲上去也不会被发现吧，大仓无声地笑起来，转身向外打算回起居室收拾杯盘。

一只汗津津的手抓住了他的手腕。

“tacchon，别走。”不知是梦是醒，丸山喃喃。

“yoko不要我，tacchon不要我…”

丸山的声音带着呻吟一样的哭腔，大仓忍不住凑近过去，捋了捋丸山前发，一滴眼泪从丸山眼角悄悄逃逸出来，倏地一下钻进了脖颈，上齿咬住了下唇的边缘，变成一种倔强的形状，像是他坚强盔甲的开关，不能松口。

 

另一双饱满的唇覆了上去。大仓伸出舌头试探着伸向紧闭的牙齿，企图释放被禁锢的下唇，得到的是丸山抗拒的回应。

“嗯…是谁…”丸山试图推开半压在他身上的人，但双臂像是没了力气，大仓一把抓住他的双手，摁在床两侧，稍稍离开了丸山的脸。

“maru，”大仓的心是被自己的话语生生割碎，星星点点掉进丸山清澈见底的虹膜里去，变成没有聚焦的光芒，“我是yoko。”

“yo…ko？”黑暗中丸山的脸上还带着疑惑，尽力张大眼睛辨认着眼前人，嘴角却先暴露内心向上勾起，“yoko…”

大仓看着丸山用力坐起向自己吻过来，心一横便跨坐在丸山身上，双手环住丸山的腰，似乎是要继续刚才那个短短的怀抱。丸山轻柔地捧起大仓的脸，像是失而复得的 珍宝，从额头到睫毛，鼻尖嘴角统统轻啄一边，再将舌头伸向耳垂，一股电流从冰凉的耳垂中进入身体，大仓甚至战栗起来。就这样被丸山吮 吸着，灵魂出窍一样 漂浮在半空中看着那人一粒粒解开自己的扣子，解下衬衫，翻身将自己颀长的身体压在身下。

身体被暴露在空气中，大仓感到羞耻，一件一件的器官都不再受他控制，他看着自己的乳尖在空气中站起，被丸山温暖的嘴唇包围，丸山柔软的舌头，长久操作器械， 干燥有茧的指尖，一再一再地触碰，摩挲它们，煎熬它们，大仓感到身体深处的贪婪正飞速爬出来占据他的四肢百骸，再要一点，一点就好。

裤子也被除去，此刻的状态是未着寸缕，大仓只觉得自己的头快爆炸了，这是在做什么，理智大脑在与欲念的搏斗中节节败退，直到一只温暖的手突然握住了自己的下 身，一切都完了，大仓想，他的脑海中一片空白，丸山像动物一样蹭着自己的胸口，慢慢向后退去，俯下身又一次用口腔包围了自己，铺天盖 地的炽热潮湿成了他 的全世界，大仓伸手抓住了丸山的头发，自矜和理智溃不成军，留下丢盔弃甲的肉体。

丸山做了润滑，拆开套子，大仓气若游丝地感受着背后那个人的行动，自尊已在被丸山翻面时压成了渣滓。  
“yoko…”丸山低吟着进入了大仓的身体，一瞬间身体所有的水分都向自己的眼睛涌去，被侵占的疼痛在此刻却远远抵不过内心被炙烤着碾成齑粉，他甚至快要感受不到身后的痛苦，紧紧捏住了双拳，

皮肤上透出了发青的骨节，沉默的眼泪大颗大颗地砸在床单上晕成深色的圆。

深夜的西麻布是一如既往的宁静，这天晚上，全世界只有惨淡的月光见证了窗内沉默动作的两人。

就这样堕入无边的地狱吧！

 

－muscle spasms－

Fin.

－dental ulcer－

Tbc.


End file.
